


Memories

by the_agents_of_marvel



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: (i guess), F/M, Fanart, peggysous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_agents_of_marvel/pseuds/the_agents_of_marvel
Summary: “ Time moves in one direction, memory in another. ”William Gibson





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [truth_renowned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to truth_renowed and to all of you ! May all your loved ones and you have a nice day ! :)
> 
> (Feel free to ask me for a better quality picture. I'm going to post it on Tumblr anyway !)


End file.
